


For Our Tomorrow

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 99 words [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: materfamilias [the female head of a family/household]</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Our Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: materfamilias [the female head of a family/household]

"One more time," Mikasa tells her daughter after she's evaded the latter's kick and proceeded to send her flying backwards with a kick of her own, making sure to diminish her force before connecting with the smaller torso.  
  
This is what they do, everyday in front of their home, they train and train and train.  
  
(Continue to get better while the world around them falls apart.)  
  
She watches her daughter drag her herself to her feet and huff in irritation.  
  
"Just you wait until I surpass you!" her daughter shouts at her, throwing her golden braid over her shoulder before lifting her hands, stance ready for the next strike.  
  
Mikasa smiles at her, her perseverance and stubbornness.  
  
From the porch of their home Armin and Eren laugh as they watch them. "You've never even gotten a scratch on her!" Eren taunts as he leans on the railing.  
  
"Neither have you, old man!" her daughter shouts back, cheeks flustered.  
  
Armin and Mikasa laugh at that, Eren's indignant protests shadowed by their mirth.  
  
She's their child.  
  
She has Armin's golden hair, Mikasa's own dark gray eyes, but everything else is Eren.    
  
Mikasa couldn't be happier.  
  



End file.
